Yuffie's Thoughts
by The Fallen17
Summary: Yuffie is stuck in the world of Kingdome Hearts How will she deal with the loss of her own world...


**Yuffie's thought's**

I don't own Final Fantasy or any of Square Enix works.

Yuffie a strange girl eccentric some call her or just annoying but, now that she lives in the world of Kingdom Hearts how can she cope with her loss….

Hours went by sitting in the Hotel room lying on the bed thinking of what was going to happen to the worlds. She had lost hers she had lost all her friends. 

Her brain ached, her mouth dry and she above all was tired of being bored and forced to think about her past.

"Ughhh…My Brain hurts!" She yelled to herself. Being that she was the only one there. Standing to stretch her body from not moving for so long she noticed how weak her limbs were. Flopping back down on the bed she sighed. Having to continue the process of thinking about everything she didn't wish to think of.

Closing her eyes she sighed. It was fun she supposed to do all this but, sometimes she missed Wutai and her father. Wait scratch that she missed Wutai. She missed Tifa and Aerith..even if she knew that she might regret it later. She missed Barret and Cid and even Red. Cait-sith she could live without but even she had a pang in her heart for the little guy. Knowing now that cloud had joined the darker of the forces she still missed him. She missed Avalanche she missed the way it was before. Most of all she missed being able to just annoy everyone have fun, not having to worry..

Now she knew what it must feel like for Vincent having to remember the past, even if he knew it had been so long ago. She missed Vincent…

'No don't go thinking about him Yuffie pull your self together!' She thought trying to hold herself from crying. She had Leon…and Aerith was pulled into this world along with her but why did it seem like everyone was so far away. To far away to even see. 

Even now knowing that Sephiroth was alive it didn't seem to give her that same sparkle of enthusiasm to fight she once had. She had changed a lot she remembered stealing Materia and laughing at Cloud when he couldn't find it and he cursed at her for loosing it. She wasn't at all like that now..She was too serious.

'Yes yuff..That's what's wrong. You need to have fun!' She told herself.

Why is it that she had to worry so much about things now? Was it that the worlds might come to an end, was it because she didn't have much to do except worry or was it the fact that nobody seemed to know her name? Leon even as hard as he had tried to act nice always seemed to make her want to kill him for being so obnoxious..All he worried about was the 'Key bearer.' Sora that kind kid he was just so innocent and didn't seem to know much about anything. It made her giggle aloud when she thought about Leon bringing him in after he had been knocked unconscious. 

'Am I that ignorant…'

Getting up finally she began to realized that it was now morning. Even if in Traverse Town it seemed to always be dark. Had she actually been laying there that long…

"Yuffie!!!" A voice called she looked around and there was Leon calling her name as if he really needed to talk to her.

"What do you want!" She yelled across the rooms.

Silence….

She began to go into a slight state of shock. Was he hurt..

She flung the door open to the other room and there he was grinning like a Cheshire cat. He must of known that she was thinking to hard today and worked herself up.

"Yuffie you need to get out more.." He said in a mocking tone.

She just rolled her eyes.

"I thought you were hurt!" She yelled as she punched him in the stomach.

'I was worried that I might have lost another friend…'

Yuffie finally giving up after the tauntings of Leon she had actually made him mad before she had left calling him by his name that he no longer wished to be called. I suppose it reminded him of his world and how he had lost it.

To think that squall actually made him so angry that he had actually fired at her with his gunblade. 

Mumbling as she walked the second district alone with her hands in her pockets. She heard something….what was it…

It grew darker…much darker…

Yuffie grabbed her Shuriken and stood ready to attack at any moment.

Heartless surrounded her and she knew that she had to fight, giving up thoughts just strategy. 

Swirling around as she attacked and calling each move as she did them she felt something hit her. Not looking she knew she had been hit she could feel the blood rushing down her leg.

'Have I failed..' 

The heartless grew larger in her time of weakness and began to attack more vilently than before. They looked strange too as if they had metamorphed some how.

She didn't give up. Giving her self a 'High Potion' she felt somehow better and began to obliterate her enemy's but still, she was not able to tell what was coming next.  Something huge came from the ground blasting concrete around her. Causing her to cough from the amounts of dust. Seeing the figure her mouth gaped open.

It was Cloud. Had he came to tell her it was the end….

No! It wasn't the end she couldn't give up even if she had to kill herself doing it.

She knew she was strong and she could defeat him but would her thoughts of the past cause her to hold back. That's what worried her most.

He didn't speak to her neither she to him. She grabbed her weapon and raised it to the air but before she could attack she had to tell him.

"I miss you…."

He looked at her and though balls of fire her way causing her to die instantly. Did she fail in telling the ones she once loved how she felt.? No…because in his dark heart he knew.


End file.
